The Cavern King's Crime
The Cavern King's Crime is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 1, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on March 7, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the seventy first episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty sixth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at March 3, 2019 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Keys available for the discovering ad fighting the Main Bosses ** Level 1 - 15: 2 for discovering, 1 for participating ** Level 16 - 30: 4 for discovering, 1 for participating * Hidden and Secret Bosses have levels and gained a lot of HPs * Boss Reward Chest contains a 26-PWR UR Ticket * Orb of Sacred Light and better tickets as Half Time Reward * (Chaos I) Wrathkind Hecatoncheir as Ranking Reward * Tickets instead of Gold Shards for High Individual Rankes * 1%, 5% and 10% Grimalkin LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Bold Knight Herrera (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Tailoress Gasparra (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Dusk Bowman Salvador (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Miraye the Luminewing (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue At the bottom of the precipice, the yawning mouth opened wide. A forbidding stronghold was lodged deep within the maw. Inside was a throne belonging to a monstrous man, the Cavern King of Monte Cristo. Your party progressed through the eerie mist, joined by Herrera. She was a knight from the kingdom of Kaide. They had been allies with the neighboring principality of Zalseth, but they were presently at war. The king of Zalseth fell in a prisoner rebellion and a new king was instated. That was the notorious Cavern King, the Count of Monte Cristo. The Cavern King himself had been a prisoner of Zalseth. After his escape, he stole a mass of wealth, incited his former inmates to follow him, and formed an army of monsters. The great powers of darkness he obtained disfigured his appearance but it allowed him to rule from his island keep. This granted him the epithet of Cavern King. Naturally, Kaide did not recognize the new ruler and dispatched a fighting force to defeat him. They further heightened determination by promising a promotion to general to whomever defeated the rogue Count. This did little to change the result, however, and many soldiers were fated not to return from the bloody brawl. Officer Herrera remained strong despite the losses. The Cavern King had killed her father and abducted her mother, Mercedes. "I swear I will have vengeance for the disgrace my parents have suffered!" In her eyes, you saw a fearless determination that would not be extinguished. For that, you promised to fight alongside her. It was the least you could do for her, as she and her mother graciously offered to hide you from the Lightholders' pursuit. Even after losing her father, she took pity upon you and offered your aid. Then, that evening saw the sudden, soundless disappearance of her mother. The only hint of her whereabouts was contained in a letter. "The Cavern King yet burns with anger. Your father's insolence has doomed his family. In time, the head of Kaide's king will be his." Such a dastardly action could not be ignored. You followed Herrera into the stone-hewn castle of the Cavern King. Epilogue "This is for my father!" Herrera's sword swung in a clean arc, tearing into the flesh of the Cavern King with a spray of blood. Wordlessly, he slumped to the ground. A pool of red spread out around him. The deed had been done, but you held misgivings. Herrera's skill was undeniable, but the Cavern King had clearly allowed her to make the killing blow. There was no other way to explain how one of his infamy could fall from a frontal charge. "Herrera!" Mercedes leapt from behind a stone pillar. She had been brought by the Shadow King but was tied and hidden before the confrontation began. Her wrists were red. The priestess Faria also appeared holding a rope. It appeared she had freed the captive, but it was unclear why. "You're safe, Mother! Look, I have slain your captor! I'm certain my Father is also pleased." Herrera's voice shook with the excitement from seeing her mother safe and her vengeance accomplished. According to what she had told her, her father was a cold, stern man. She believed avenging her father was the first feat of hers he would have found acceptable. However, Mercedes did not rejoice in her daughter's bravery. Instead, she sprawled over the Cavern King's body and wept. "Herrera, this man, he was..." Yet she wailed with grief before she could finish. Faria stepped forward to do so in her place. "The Cavern King's name was Edmon Dantes. And he was your true father, Herrera." ...... "Edmond was once a soldier betrothed with your mother, but another man wished to claim her so he spread lies that he was a spy. Utterly unaware of the truth behind the rumors, Mercedes still remained faithful to her fiance. However, she eventually received word that he had perished in prison. While she was striken with grief, she was supported by Edmond's friend, Fernan. He had cleverly endeared himself to her, now carrying Edmond's child. Soon, they were wed, all while she was ignorant of the fact he had stolen away her first love. Yes, that man was never your father. In fact, he was a fiend who had set his own friend up as a criminal to take his beloved. The one silver living was that Fernan also believed Edmond had died in prison. As you know, this was not the case. We had met while in confinement, both innocent of our charges, and I used the voice of the gods to lead him to freedom. The jailor, trying to cover his faults, declared he had died. When we all escaped, we left for Zalseth only to find the slaves lived under horrifying conditions. He rallied them as an army and marched against the king. In defeating him, he not only claimed the throne, but was in a position to get revenge against Fernan. There were monsters among the slaves, but they were a peaceful kind unjustly captured by order of Zalseth's king. Led by the voice of the gods, Faria located ancient treasure stores to give her forces the means to build a proper assault. This and the monsters' strength allowed him to launch an assault against the king of Zalseth and become one later known as the Cavern King. When he found out the forces from his homeland were being led by Fernan, he was most pleased. His chance at revenge had come much sooner than he expected. However, before he could fully relish in his achievement, the dying Fernan spoke surprising news. He had a daughter which Fernan had raised in his place, who would likely despise him for killing him. And with that, he passed away..." ...... "Why did he kidnap my mother?! And why didn't he tell us the truth?!" Herrera half-shouted her questions. It was obvious that her assumed father never felt any love towards her as well as her real father's reason for killing him, yet she felt there had to be a better way. Faria responded. "After taking the monsters' power, he firmly believed he no longer held the right to be a father. The most he could do for you was grant you the honor of becoming a general of Kaide." Mercedes sobs echoed throughout the caves, and Herrera could not find words to stop them. Neither could you. Regret weighed heavily as it was now clear righteous indignation had driven you to kill one with a heart of tainted yet undeniable justice. Faria spoke again, as if noticing how she felt. "Please, you have done nothing wrong. This is the end Edmond chose for himself. And the gods have told me he has been forgiven for his deeds as they were for the sake of justice. Go now, and return home as a victor." ...... Afterwards, the events were reported to the king of Kaide. He gave Herrera her promised position, posthumously pardoned the actions of the Cavern King, and recognized Faria as queen of Zalseth. As for Monte Cristo, it was left as a mausoleum where its ruler could rest in peace. Around the gravestone, white flowers bloomed without fade, left there by its occupant's loving daughter. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Cavern King's Crime